Alternate Joseph Shears
Joseph Prime Joseph Prime is Joseph Shear from The JS Universe. This reality is known as the JS Prime Timeline. Details about Joseph Prime can be seen on this page. Dimension Zero Joseph Dimension Zero Joseph also known as JZear is an emotionless and dull version of Joseph. Dimension Zero's universal energy was harvested resulting in that reality becoming dull. JZear retains Joseph Prime's appearance, except his clothes lack color and the S on his shirt is a Z. JZear met Joseph Prime sometime during Joseph Prime's adventures. The two became enemies after Joseph Prime's arch nemesis Edward convinced JZear that Joseph Prime was evil. JZear will occasionally go to the JS Universe just to defeat Joseph Prime. Dramatic! Joseph (Twisted World Timeline) Joseph from the twisted world timeline Is an alternate version of Joseph Prime who isn't a product of the time fracture. His timeline was created when The Villian named King Crafter took over the world (which never happened in the Prime timeline). Twisted World Joseph still leads Shearapolis in this timeline, however onlike the Prime Timeline, Shearapolis has an unbreakable dome around it. Shearapolis is slightly smaller in this timeline. This Joseph Looks identical to Joseph Prime other then the fact he wears an eye patch. Twisted World Joseph teams up with Joseph Prime and The Twisted World Order of the Stone to liberate King Crafter. Joseph (Order of the stone timeline) Joseph in the Order's universe is almost exactly like Joseph Prime except that Joseph isn't an adventurer and still lives scared of the world. This version of Joseph is cowardly and mimics Joseph Prime's personality prior to adventuring. He also never met Sasha in this timeline either. This Joseph retains Joseph Prime's appearance, except He wears a Skyblock shirt and a creeper face on the back of it (Much like Joseph Prime's original shirt) and No reality controller or satchel. As of now, he currently lives in Beacontown. Joseph (Dentrist) Shear Joseph "Dentrist" Shear is an anti-villain Version of Joseph Prime. The two timelines split when Joseph Prime's Prototype Reality Controller Busted. In the Prime timeline, Joseph Destroyed the Prototype Reality Controller to save the Universe and was given the Finished Reality Controller. While Dentrist was selfish and stole the Finished Reality Controller to fix the Prototype one. Dentirst became currupt from having two reality controllers and became a villian in his timeline being feared by everyone. Dentrist has come to terms with his mistake but wants to fix it by killing Joseph Prime and taking his place so he doesn't have to be seen as evil. He looks simaler to Joseph Prime exept he wears two reality controllers (both on right hand) and wears a blue compression wrist band on his left hand. He doesn't wear a JS Shirt but instead a light brown shirt and a backpack. He retains Joseph Prime's Shoes and pants. Also his hair is unkempt and has facial hair. Fun fact, if Dentrist wanted to look just like Joseph Prime, all he needs is a clothes change, a hair cut and one less reality Controller. Its also worth mentioning that Dentrist is an Anti Villian while Joseph Prime is an Anti Hero. Admin Joseph Timeline Admin Joseph is an alternate Joseph where he became an admin. This Joseph is identical to Joseph Prime in most aspects. Admin Joseph shares all adventures as Joseph Prime and other such things. Difference include an admin suit, white hair and lapis blue eyes and a sligthly deeper voice. All other aspects are identical. Between the two. However since Admin Joseph is slightly more cocky the Joseph Prime, it results in some disagreements. Out of sync Joseph Out of sync Joseph is an alternate Joseph who is considered weird by Joseph Prime as he always makes the wrong decisions. In this timeline Joseph got the wrong Sasha. meaning Sasha's counterpart in this universe is still a wild ocelot. "Sasha" in this timeline is a black tuxedo cat with a completely different personality. just remember that he isn't Sasha Prime's counterpart! Out of sync Joseph looks somewhat like Joseph Prime, except he parts his hair differently, wears green and white shoes, not red and white. the coloration of JS is mixed up and the reality controller is on the left arm. unlike other timelines, Out of sync Joseph likes Predators and not Xenomorph. (Just thought i'd include that) Trivia * 99.9% of all Alternate timelines of the JS Universe were created when the timeline fractured. meaning all Josephs were the same person at one point in time, this time fracture caused Joseph To age about 5 years, Joseph also suffered from Nosebleeds, Eye Discoloration and dilation and memory loss which Joseph dubbed "Brain Dilation". ** This time fracture was caused when the Prototype Reality Controller busted. This Fracture caused Joseph to Split across timelines. ** all Josephs are aware of the Time fracture and understand That Joseph Prime was literally fractured across time and space. ** All alternate Josephs suffer from Brain Dilation in some way, some of these include, memory loss or change of behavior.